1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable portable information processing device and a slide display activation method for switching and displaying a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in regard to digital cameras, etc., the technology for activating a slide show function and performing playback display of image data successively for a predetermined time interval using image data automatically recorded in the main display portion and by placing the display device in a charging stand has been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 2000-333046 titled “INFORMATION REPRODUCTION DEVICE AND ITS CONTROL METHOD”). Additionally, the technology for activating a slide show function when driven by a commercial power source without being operated by the user has been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. H11-313229 (1999) titled “SCREEN SAVER FOR ELECTRONIC STILL CAMERA”).
Apart from that, in recent years, foldable type cellular telephones comprise a playback function for still images and video recordings. The playback of these still images or video is performed in landscape or portrait style in the main display portion. However, the conventional prior art mentioned above in JP 2000-333046 and JP H11-313229 is based on the assumption of a digital camera. These disclosures do not envision a slide show function in a cellular telephone. Besides, there is no stated reference about a slide show function with respect to either the main display portion in a foldable type cellular telephone or the type of usage.
Specifically, this refers to a foldable type cellular telephone containing a cover part equipped with a main display portion and a main body part equipped with a key input portion which are joined by a two-axis rotation type hinge. Furthermore, a main display portion which accommodates various arrangement positions, such as a position in which the cover part (main display portion) is closed; a position in which the cover part is opened and the main display portion faces toward the user's side; a position in which the back surface of the cover part faces toward the user's side; and a position in which the main display portion faces toward the user's side although the cover part is closed against the main body side, which are suitable or unsuitable for a slide show display contingent upon that specific arrangement position. On the contrary, in the conventional prior art mentioned above in JP 2000-333046 and JP H11-313229, there is a matter of not being able to accommodate such diverse configurations.